


I Once Told You

by bbcsherlockian



Series: That Which I Loathe [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should have protected you from yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Once Told You

friends protect people  


i should have been there  
to hold your hand so we could fall together or shelter you from the edge  
i don’t yet know but i should have, i should have protected you from yourself  
so you could protect me now. 

  
you were a machine  


it turns out i was blind  
to your soft edges and i couldn’t see past your hateful facade while  
i was beside you, but now i’m learning how to stand alone again  
your humanity is all i can see. 

  
you found it easy not to care  


i was angry and afraid and i know now  
that i didn’t mean a word of all the lies i threw at you but  
i can hardly ask for your forgiveness now, can i?  
i’ll whisper all my apologies to the rock that weighs you down. 

  
i needed some air  


before, when you moved i was suffocated by my own heartbeat  
and the air would be so alive with you that i felt the need to flee rather  
than face the reality of your everything but  
now i would do anything to bury my face into your neck and breathe you in. 


End file.
